pokemon: Kanto Conquest
by raiden221
Summary: four new charatcers start there adventures together through the kanto region
1. Chapter 1

(Something I thought I might do for a while now. First story please review.)

Pokémon: Kanto Conquest

Sleeping soundly in his bed Jack was completely oblivious to the fact that his alarm had been going off for about thirty minutes. Slowly he rolled off the side of his bed and hit his head on the wooden floor, waking him up instantly. Looking over to the clock it hit him that he was already supposed to leave. He quickly grabbed the backpack he had prepared the night before and left the house. _aw crap, if I don't hurry the professor won't have any Pokémon left for me _Jack thought to himself. Although it didn't matter which Pokémon he just wanted one so he could finally get out of pallet town and start his adventure. As he was running he looked down at his clothes to notice he still had the same clothes he had on last night, the same blue t-shirt under his yellow windbreaker with his blue jeans. While checking on his wardrobe he failed to notice the group of kids standing in front of professor Oaks lab and he hit one of the kids running full speed knocking them both to the ground, and knocking everything out of his backpack.

"Sorry about that" Jack mumbled as he started to pick up all his stuff off the ground.

"It's okay" the other boy replied as he started helping Jack.

"Thanks for the help kid" Jack thanked him.

"My names Sam" the boy said.

"My names Jack. Has anyone got a Pokémon yet?"

"No the professor hasn't seen anyone yet we have been waiting for almost an hour"

"Well maybe I'm not too late then" Jack said to himself more than the Sam.

Finally they heard the gate unlocking. They turned to face the Pokémon lab and saw the professor standing there.

"Welcome all to my lab. I'm sure that you're all excited to start your journeys so I won't waste time with introductions. You three in the front." the professor points towards Jack, Sam, and another boy. "Come with me to pick your starting Pokémon." He led the three boys into the main building then stopped in front of a table that had only three Pokéballs. "Here are the three Pokémon you may start your adventure with; Bulbasaur the grass type, Squirtle the water type, and Charmander the fire type. I won't tell you what is in each Pokéball so it will be fair. You there." He points to Jack. "Come pick a Pokémon."

Jack walks up to the table and picks up the Pokéball on the right, then steps back.

"excellent choice now for you." He points to the boy behind Sam.

as the other boy was walking forward Jack couldnt help but notice how expensive the boys clothes looked. he had a dark blue jacket on with light brown jeans.

"and what was your name again" the professor asked the boy.

"Tomas" the kid replied as he picked up the pokéball on the left.

"all right then now for you" the professor said to Sam.

"r-right" sam stuttered as he walked forward and took the last pokéball from the table.

**well thats it for now next time we figure out who got which pokémon**

**Please R/R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tomas was the first to throw his Pokéball. Out of it appeared an orange salamander with a fire coming from the tip of its tail.

"Charmander" it exclaimed happily.

"Return" Tomas said as the Charmander disappeared back into its Pokéball. He turned and walked out without another word.

"Hey Sam let's find out what Pokémon we have with a battle." Jack challenged.

"Ok" Sam replied.

They walked out to the back of the building and stood about 20ft away from each other.

"GO" both boys yelled. From Sam's Pokéball appeared a light blue turtle with a squirrel tail.

"Squirtle" it said.

From Jack's Pokéball came a small green four legged dinosaur with a plant bulb growing on its back.

"Bulbasaur" it said.

"Awesome. Alright Bulbasaur use tackle." Jack commanded. Bulbasaur ran and smashed Squirtle. It rolled a couple feet before stopping.

"Squirtle use Bubble" Sam said. Squirtle exhaled a wave of bubbles toward Bulbasaur.

"Use vine whip to break the bubbles" Jack yelled. Two vines came out of the plant on Bulbasaur's back and broke through the bubbles, and then hit Squirtle knocking it out.

"I won!" Jack cheered. "Good job Bulbasaur."

"Bulbasaur" it replied.

"Return Squirtle." Sam said as Squirtle disappeared back into his Pokéball. "Good match. Wanna head to the Pokémon center with me?"

"Sure" Jack replied as they started walking to the Pokémon center.

**Well chapter two is done. Please tell me if this is any good or not.**

**R/R**


End file.
